


watch it

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A/B/O, Boypussy, Cumplay, Humilation, Inflation, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, cock knotting, cumflation, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh wants to fill tyler up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch it

Josh has a pair of boots. He calls them his fuck me boots, but that's only in an ironic way; the only time they get used is when Tyler's in the mood to get on his hands and knees like a dog and lick them until they shine.

But tonight's not one of those nights.

Tonight is a night where Tyler rolls his hips and bucks and whines and moans until Josh is balls deep in his cunt, Josh's hand placed on the flat stretch of his belly, eyes flicking up to meet Tyler's gaze when Josh flexes his fingers.

"Hopefully I can fill you up soon. Get you all swollen with a litter, huh?" He's always surprised he can keep his voice that steady, but Tyler makes a keening noise, jerking forward a little and forcing one of Josh's hands to rub against the slick pink nub of his clit. 

Josh takes his time, flicking his thumb back and forth, voice thick with arousal as he mutters something about getting Tyler pregnant, making him wear a plug so all his cum stays inside, bloats him up and marks him as Josh's whore to any other alpha who smells him.

If he said these kind of things to Tyler on a normal night, he'd turn as red as a beet and refuse to let Josh do more than give him a sloppy quick fuck later that night, because he'd embarrassed him. But tonight was a night for dirty talk, sinful poetry pouring out of Josh's mouth and making Tyler's entire body shudder to the point that he was clamping around his cock ten minutes through his performance.

Tyler finally gets off to Josh talking about if he could knock him up more than once, litter after litter, calling him little more than a breeder's bitch; he lets out a sound that's more feminine than he'd like to admit, and Josh flips him in that second, has him on his back, and he's pounding into him like his life depends on it.

They lay panting in bed afterwards, Tyler's belly bloated with the remainder of Josh's knot, while Josh snores softly next to him, drooling all over the neck of his shirt.


End file.
